Queen's Decree
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Amu is first in line to take over her father's kingdom. This puts her in danger as many people don't believe that she should be allowed to rule. Luckily, Amu has a knight that is willing to do anything to keep her alive. Even if their love is forbidden, Amu had decided that she wants no one else at her side than her knight.
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! A nice blank document means a new story!

Ikuto: But why!?

Amu: Didn't you just start a different new one?

Morg: I can have as many stories as I want.

Ikuto: True, I guess.

Amu: Well, we don't own you.

Morg: And I don't own you. So no complaints about my writing!

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: Don't count on it.

 **~Queen's Decree~**

The sun had not yet risen high into the sky. From where she was standing on the wall, the morning rays lit up the garden below. Amu loved the sight. It made her believe that fairies and magic were real. The stones laid for a path through the garden below her glowed in the morning light, causing them to look as if they were a magical pathway leading to a magical kingdom.

Her father didn't allow for Amu to stay within her day dreams for long. He never did and she didn't blame him for that. King Hinamori was a busy man. Amu knew that he was only doing what he thought best for his eldest child and the princess of the kingdom. Amu had things to learn and stuff to do. She couldn't stand at the wall and watch the sun play with the air.

"Come, Amu. We must see to the guard."

With one last glance, Amu turned. Her skirts swished around her legs as she bowed slightly to her father before dropping into step behind him. Even for a day of doing small duties around the castle, Amu had to be perfectly dressed, as a princess should be.

Striding purposefully, King Hinamori didn't glance back at his young daughter. He knew that she was following him as she should be. "We have new trainees to oversee today, Amu. Someday, one of them might become your knight."

The thought didn't do much to make Amu excited. There were knights all around the castle. Her father and mother had plenty of them. Some of them were stern and always gave her angry looks, as if she was doing something she shouldn't be. Others were nice and slipped her bits of candy or food when no one else was looking. Amu liked those knights better.

Still, if her father was considering a knight for her then Amu knew that he would assign her one whether she liked the man or not. There was no doubt in her mind that she would end up with one of the more stern ones. "Yes, father."

Stopping at the top of the wall, King Hinamori looked down at the new recruits sparring in the yard. Most were young either in their nineteenth or twentieth summer. In a few years' time, when Amu took on more and more responsibilities, they would be the right age for becoming her knight. There was one, however, that caught the king's eye. He was younger than the others by several years. He was also holding his own against a man probably twice his age.

Moving forward a step, the king raised his hand to bring everyone to a halt. The men in the square below instantly dropped to one knee in respect to the king. "You there, boy. What is your name and how old are you?"

Knowing that he was being called, Ikuto dropped his head further before responding. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Sixteen summers have passed since I was birthed."

Frowning at that, King Hinamori looked over towards the head guard. "What is the meaning of this? Boys this young should not join the guard."

Shrugging at the king, because he knew he wouldn't get into trouble for it, the head guard scratched at his neck before gesturing towards the boy. "I told him no and he asked for a chance to prove his skill. He was training with a lord before he was sent away. He has nowhere to go and nothing to his name. When he proved his skill, I allowed for him to come and show it to you."

"The men before me are all candidates to become my daughter's first knight. Why should one so young have such a chance at that honor?"

The yard was silent. There were none below that had an answer.

However, Amu did. She was paying attention and felt a bit sorry for the boy down in the yard. He was forced to leave his home for a reason unknown to her. And he was working hard to find a new one. Stepping forwards, she placed her hand on her father's arm. "Father, a word?"

Turning, the king looked down at his daughter in acceptance to her request.

Amu had been raised through her eleven years of life to be a diplomat. She was better spoken that any other child her age. She knew it to be so because her mother still attempted to get her to be around other children. Amu didn't like them as much. They liked to play dirty tricks and lie, while she was raised to do the right thing by her father. "He has no chance anywhere else, father. Why not give him one here? He is not to be decreed a knight today. Let him try the training. If you are right and he is too young, then he will fail. If he does not, then we will be lucky to have someone with his skill already in our service when he is so young."

Raising his eyebrow at his well-spoken daughter, King Hinamori couldn't help but be proud of his daughter. "You would give him a chance?"

Nodding, Amu bowed her head to show her deference to her father. "If you wish it so."

Turning back to the yard, the king motioned for the boy in question to stand. "You, Tsukiyomi, do you know the position for which you are working towards?"

Standing with his head lowered and his hands held out in a show of respect, Ikuto forced himself to remain calm within the presence of the king and princess. "Yes, sir. We are here to begin training for the task of becoming a knight for the princess. We are to learn to protect her from all harm and guide her in her journeys through the kingdom and whenever she must travel beyond our borders."

The response was well-spoken. It made King Hinamori hum in thought. If Amu could give such a reason for Ikuto to stay, and then Ikuto could follow it up with an understanding of what it would be for him to stay, then the king didn't see a reason to make him leave. "It was said that you trained with a lord. Which one?"

Ducking his head in shame, Ikuto dropped back to his knees. "I am forbidden to speak of him, my king. He decreed when he cast me out that no mention of a connection between myself and his family should be allowed. On my honor, I cannot give you his name."

This was grave news. "And why were you cast out?"

With his chin almost touching his chest, Ikuto forced the words out. "The lady of the house thought me to be bad luck for the family and wished to keep me a part from her son. The lord listened and did as his lady asked."

Amu was shocked. To think of someone as bad luck was outrageous. That kind of magic did not exist in their kingdom. No one was believed to be that superstitious any longer. To cast someone so young away for such a reason was a show of madness. "Father."

Holding up his hand to shush his daughter, the king showed his disappointment openly. "For whatever their reasons, they could turn you away. However, I will not do so. From this day on, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I command that you train hard to become a knight of this kingdom. I pray that you would give your life to protect my daughter."

Ikuto spread his arms out in a formal bow to show the king that he would do as he was commanded. It was beyond his hope that he would be accepted at such a young age into the training for becoming a knight, but he would not allow himself to become distracted so that he would someday have the honor of protecting the princess.

Looking down at the young boy, Amu couldn't help but pray to their gods that Ikuto would succeed. He must have had a hard life already and she hoped that it would become easier for him. She would also be coming to watch some of the trainings to get to know some of the candidates better. It wouldn't do to have a knight that one did not know and trust completely.

Following her father's orders, Amu watched silently until he motioned that they should leave. She would be back. Once a week she and her father would make the same journey to stand at the top of the wall and watch as everyone worked hard.

XXX

The party that had been held to celebrate her thirteenth birthday was still going on when Amu retired to her rooms. The other people present could continue to have their fun. She knew that they weren't really there for her anyways. It was an excuse to come to the castle and enjoy free food and drink at the expense of her parents.

Even at such a young age, Amu knew everything about the court and how it worked. Her mother hadn't wanted that for her, but her father was insistent that she be trained right from a young age. He would not force her to marry if she did not wish it, which meant that one day she could be the sole ruler of their country. She had to be ready.

Sighing, Amu worked without the help of any maids to take off the gown she'd worn for the event. There were plenty of ladies that had shown up in the very expensive gowns, but none of them had out shone Amu's. Her mother had said that was the way that it was supposed to be since it was her birthday. Amu didn't care much for that sort of thing, but she trusted her mother. She was the queen after all.

Tired and ready to sleep, Amu moved to climb into her bed. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't alone within her room. There was someone in the shadows. Due to the fact that she'd ordered all of her servants to leave her, Amu knew that the person there shouldn't have been there. "Hello?"

The man stepped into her light. There was a wicked scar across his face and a small dagger in his hand. "I hope you're ready to sleep, your highness."

Swallowing, Amu stayed where she was on her bed. She knew that running would only make the man chase her faster. "I have many duties that I must attend to tomorrow, so I would like to turn in early."

Despite the fact that the little princess before him was trying to keep her fear out of her voice, the assassin could hear it. "I'll make sure you don't have to worry about any duties ever again."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Amu reached for her own knife hidden within her bed. It wouldn't do her much good. It was clear that the man intent on killing her was much more skilled with a blade. The most that she would be able to do would be to stall him. "My duties aren't that troubling that I would wish to never have to deal with them again."

"They told me that for one so young you are very well spoken. I see they weren't wrong."

"And who is they?"

Smirking, the man moved closer to Amu's bed. "I won't tell. Not even though you're going to die before being able to tell anyone else."

Amu hadn't exposed her blade yet. She was trying to keep the element of surprise by keeping it hidden. She knew that if the man came much closer then she would have to act.

Before anything else could be said or done, the window shattered as someone broke through it. The glass sprayed around the floor, but that didn't stop the second figure as he rolled up onto his hands and feet. His sword was already drawn and he was ready to fight.

Amu knew the second man. He was one that she'd been watching for two years as he trained. "Ikuto!"

"My lady, are you hurt?"

Shaking her head, Amu kept a firm hold on her knife. She still wasn't going to pull it out, but she was much more confident that she was going to survive this encounter. "He has not touched me."

Scowling, Ikuto took in the assassin before him. "He won't have the chance."

Watching in a mixture of awe and horror, Amu could do nothing but stare as Ikuto launched himself towards the assassin. They fought for several minutes with hand to hand combat while both striking the other with their blades.

Bleeding and out of breath, Ikuto forced his knife into the throat of the man that had come to kill his princess. He would not allow for anyone to take her life. Not now, not ever. "Your highness, are you all right?"

Frightened yet relieved, Amu moved out of her bed with her dagger still in hand. She tried to smile but failed as she moved to the door and threw it open. "Guards! Guards! Alert the king!"

So much happened so quickly. People were all of the place, but Amu ignored most of them as she went back to Ikuto and made him sit in her chair near the fire. He was still bleeding, but she didn't know how to help him. "Thank you."

The whispered words made Ikuto smile a bit. One that quickly left his face as the king and queen hurried into their daughter's room. Dropping quickly to one knee, Ikuto saluted his king. "Your majesty."

Looking around, the king took in the sight of the dead assassin, the broken window, the bloody but living Ikuto and his frightened daughter. "You saved her life?"

Ikuto didn't have the chance to answer.

"He did."

Turning to his daughter, the king moved to kneel before her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, he didn't have the chance to approach me. Ikuto intervened before he could. But he did admit to me that he was sent by someone to kill me."

The queen gasped before rushing to hug her daughter. "She must have protection at all times. I will not allow for our daughter to be left so open to these attacks once again."

"My darling, we must no over-"

"No! She was almost killed! I will not allow it. You, boy! You are training to be a knight, yes?"

Nodding, Ikuto didn't lift his head to look at the queen. He knew that she was worried more than anything and prone to saying something rash. "Yes, my lady."

The king cut in before his wife could say anything else. "How did you know that Amu was in trouble?"

The room went silent at that. Ikuto sucked in a deep breath before ducking his head further. "On nights where there are strangers within the castle, I always sit on the wall outside the princess' chambers to make certain that she is safe."

"You were protecting her?"

Ikuto nodded in response to the queen's words.

With a sigh, the king motioned for the people within the room to quickly finish with what they were doing and leave. "You have done a great service tonight, Tsukiyomi. You will continue with your training and do great things. Is that understood?"

Bowing again, Ikuto didn't respond verbally. He knew that that wasn't what the king wanted. That and he was hurting from his injuries.

Taking his daughter under his arm and his wife's hand in his free one, the king looked down at the bleeding boy that had protected his child. "Go and see the doctor. Then rest tonight. Amu will stay with us. Her sister as well. They will not be in danger."

Ikuto was thankful for that. None of the others in training or those already in the guard thought to watch of the princess when there were strangers around. Some of them teased Ikuto for doing it, but he was certain that he could be of service to her. And tonight he was. Proud of himself and his skills, Ikuto bowed once more before leaving to have his wounds looked after.

Amu watched the male that was barely five years older than her leave. He would be her knight someday. She was sure of it.

.

Morg: Yeah! First chapter!

Ikuto: Whoo…

Amu: Don't bother trying to be excited. It isn't that exciting.

Morg: Yes it is!

Ikuto: Meh.

Amu: Just don't even write anything else.

Morg: Too bad! This story was a request and I'm finally writing it! Of course I'm going to go all the way to the end!


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! Second Chapter here we go!

Ikuto: Is anyone even reading this?

Amu: I don't want to.

Morg: No one is making you.

Ikuto: I wouldn't say that I enjoy reading them, but I will.

Amu: Can you imagined if Morg owned us?

Morg: Wonderful times those would be!

Ikuto: No.

Amu: There would be no end to the suffering.

Morg: Yep!

 **~Queen's Decree~**

Amu didn't stop. Not when the guards called her to come back. Not when her mother sobbed out her name. Not even when she heard her younger sister crying somewhere else. All Amu could do was get away. All she wanted to do was get away. Away from that hall. Away from the crypt that held all of her family members that had died. Away from the body that they'd just lay to rest in there.

The ceremonies were over. Amu knew that she didn't have to stay and be strong for any of the kingdom's subjects. She was barely fifteen years old and was suddenly being faced with far more responsibility then she ever thought she'd have at her age. Responsibility that she'd never wanted this early in her life.

So she ran. Amu ran and ran until she couldn't run any further due to a combination of exhaustion and her tears blinding her. Somewhere within the royal gardens, she collapsed onto the ground and sobbed without holding back. She knew that she was far enough away from everyone that no one would be able to hear her unless they knew where she'd gone.

Amu didn't know for how long she cried until she felt a hand on her shoulder. All that form of comfort did was make her cry all the harder. It wasn't the person that she wanted it to be. It never would be again.

Once she'd settled down, Amu finally managed to look up. "Ikuto?"

Trying his best to smile for the princess and failing somewhat epically, Ikuto squeezed the shoulder that his hand rested on. It wasn't the first time that he'd touched Amu, but it was his first time touching her when he wasn't in the process of saving her life from some threat or another. "I am here for you. Cry all you'd like."

Sniffling, Amu turned until she could bury her head into Ikuto's thigh and just cry. She wasn't sobbing as hard as she had been before, but the tears didn't seem to stop. They poured out all the more when she felt Ikuto's hand tentatively touch her hair in comfort.

Amu had no idea for how long she cried that day. She did know two things. The first was that by the time she dried her eyes enough to see past Ikuto, the sun was setting. The second was that Ikuto had blood on him. "Are you bleeding?"

Stiffening slightly, Ikuto shook his head before moving so that Amu could sit up better and so that they were no longer touching. "No."

"There is blood on you, Ikuto. I can see it."

There was very little that ever got past Amu. There was even less that got past Ikuto. He could hear the concern in her voice, as hoarse as it was from all of her grief. "It isn't my blood."

Amu stilled. There was only one reason that Ikuto would have blood on him that wasn't his own. "How many?"

Ikuto watched as Amu's eyes fell shut. She looked as though she was preparing herself for terrible news. He didn't think there was anything else that she could be told that day that would be worse than the news she'd already received. "Two."

"Are there any more?"

Shaking his head, Ikuto shifted to look around the garden where they were hidden from sight. "No, I checked before coming to your side. There are none others in the garden and there are guards posted at all the entrances to make certain that no one else can enter until you leave."

Ikuto might not have been her knight but there was no one else that Amu trusted the way she trusted Ikuto. "Are you certain?"

Shrugging this time, Ikuto watched as Amu's eyes finally opened once more. "I am never certain, but I do know that they'd be fools to try and attack you when I am by your side."

Giving Ikuto a wry look, Amu couldn't help but feel proud of this particular guard. "They've tried it before."

"And I taught them a very hard lesson for doing so."

Amu felt better until she turned to look up at the sky. "I don't want to go back."

Moving into the pose that was taught to every guard, Ikuto stared straight ahead to show Amu that he was very capable of doing his job. "Then don't. I will stay with you as long as you wish, your highness."

Sitting against a tree, Amu leaned her head back so that she could look up at the night sky. The branches of the tree blocked some of her view, but she was able to see the stars when they started to spot the night sky.

Nothing had been spoken between them for quite a long time, but Amu enjoyed the silence while it lasted. Finally, she had to speak the thing she'd been thinking about for a while. "Don't tell me, Ikuto."

Standing straighter now that she'd addressed him, Ikuto turned to look at his princess. "Tell you what, your highness?"

Looking away from the sky, Amu looked back up at Ikuto through the darkness of the night. She could make out his features even though it was almost too dark to truly see anything. "Don't tell me how often I come close to dying. I don't want to know anymore. I don't want to hear that more people have attempted to end my life. I can't bear the thought of knowing any longer."

Ikuto understood. Amu had enough to do with death recently. He would do as she asked. "As you wish."

The silence of the night enclosed around them once more. Amu was much more willing to let it stay this time. There was very little that she wanted to say to anyone.

She didn't remember falling asleep, but Amu wasn't all that surprised to wake up in her own bed the following morning.

XXX

Amu felt terrible as she made her way into her mother's office. The only reason that she didn't turn around and leave again was the fact that her mother looked worse that Amu felt. Besides that, they did need to have a talk. "Mother."

Looking up, Midori gave a very weak and tired smile to her daughter. "My love, how are you feeling today?"

"As if there is a hole inside of me that is threatening to swallow up all of the happiness that I have ever felt."

Wincing at that, Midori gave a nod of her head before leaning back in her seat. She felt the same hole. It was threatening to do far more to her than swallow all of her happiness, but the work that had to be done was distracting her enough for now that she was able to get through the morning. It wasn't much, but it was a start. "You won't always feel like this."

Amu knew that there was truth to her mother's words. She just didn't want to hear them at the moment. "You called for me?"

Nodding now, Midori motioned for Amu to sit in a chair. She didn't continue with why Amu was called until her daughter was sitting. "The council has had a meeting. They believe you too young to rule. They have moved to make me a regent until you come of age. On your eighteenth birthday you shall be crowned queen."

The emotions flooding through her were equal parts confusing. She was relieved and yet angry to hear that this decision was made without her and so quickly after everything else that had happened. "How are you to rule when you don't have the authority?"

Midori decided to ignore the bitterness within Amu's words. Her daughter did not mean to be so blunt or cruel. She was mourning. Midori would not fault her. "Through a series of decrees. Whenever there is something that needs to be done or changed, I will make a decree. I cannot change the law. Only you can do that after you are crowned, but I can make sure that most of the problems don't get too out of hand until then."

She would have three more years. Amu would have three more years to finish learning all the things her father hadn't had the chance to teach her before everything had happened. "I have no say in any of this. Do I?"

Shaking her head now, Midori finally stood and moved to embrace her daughter. She was pleased when Amu hugged her back all the tighter. "His death is affecting us all, Amu. Take this time that I managed to get for you to live life for a little while longer before carrying the weight of the kingdom upon your back. He didn't want this for you this soon and neither do I. I will do whatever I can until the time comes for you to take the crown, but promise me that you'll do your best to try to be happy again."

The wounds were still too fresh. The loss of her father was still too raw for Amu to even imagine being happy again. He had been her guide for all of her life. He was the one that taught her everything that she needed to know about the kingdom and about life. Now that he was gone, she wasn't sure what it was that she should do. She was lost and there was no longer anyone to guide her.

Still, Amu held back her tears as best she could before drawing away from her mother. "Thank you for doing this. I know that you are also struggling."

Smiling through her tears, Midori cupped Amu's chin before hugging her daughter once more. "I still have you and your sister. You are made of me and your father, so in a way, he hasn't left me at all. I will miss him every day, but I know that I can get through my grief if I focus on you and Ami."

Ami. Amu hadn't thought much about her younger sister throughout the last few days. Her own grief had clouded her mind. She regretted that now. "Where is Ami?"

Releasing her elder daughter, Midori nodded towards the door with her head. "In her rooms. She hadn't come out since the funeral."

Wiping her face, Amu nodded to her mother once before leaving the office. The kingdom and those types of decisions would wait for Amu. She had three years to mourn. She had three years to learn and get ready to take over the throne.

But until then, she was going to do what she could for her sister.

Knocking on the door to Ami's rooms, Amu waited for a minute without hearing anything. Though it was a bit rude to do so, Amu pushed the door open before entering. At first glance, she thought the room was empty. Then she noticed the lump on the bed.

There Ami was, curled up under her blankets and hugging a small stuffed doll that her father had given her for her last birthday. It wasn't anything extravagant like some of the other presents she'd received from people, but Ami had still loved the doll the most.

Rubbing her sister's back, Amu watched Ami sleep for a bit. The streaks along Ami's cheeks told Amu that she'd been crying before she'd fallen asleep. She had to be so lonely and confused about everything.

Silently, Amu slipped into Ami's bed with her sister. It wasn't until she felt a pair of eyes on her and glanced over her shoulder that she realized she hadn't shut the door to Ami's rooms. Ikuto was there, in the doorway. He nodded once to her before pulling the door closed, leaving the two sisters alone together.

Amu wrapped herself around her sister so that she would wake when Ami awoke. She might not have been there for her sister before, but she was going to be now. If her mother could get through the day by doing work, then Amu could focus her attention on her sister. The rest could wait just a bit longer.

.

Morg: While I don't enjoy writing sad stuff, I find that I'm pretty good at it.

Ikuto: What's this, are you bragging?

Amu: Sounds like it.

Morg: What kind of writer would I be if I couldn't point out my strengths?

Ikuto: A humble one.

Amu: A modest one.

Morg: Naw! That ain't me!


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! Gotta get better at updating.

Ikuto: You could say that again.

Amu: Or you could just not.

Morg: That's no fun.

Ikuto: What else would she do?

Amu: Whatever it is that she's doing when she's not updating.

Morg: Crocheting.

Ikuto: What?

Amu: Do I want to know?

Morg: I make stuff with yarn. Keeping my fingers busy allows for my brain to think better.

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: Now I am really glad that you don't own us.

Morg: Why? You want lessons?

Ikuto: Nope.

Amu: No.

 **~Queen's Decree~**

"Ladies, gentlemen. I'm not sure that I understand why it is that you are not agreeing to my proposal."

One of the older men on the council shuffled in his seat before giving a condescending smile to the queen. "Well, my lady, it is obvious why we would not be so ready to accept what you have brought before us today."

Not at all allowing for the words of the male before her to make her lose a bit of her nerve, Midori kept her posture perfect. She barely turned her head to acknowledge what was said. "I do not believe that it is. To be completely honest with all of you, today was, what is it called? Oh yes, a courteous acknowledgment on my behalf."

There were a few outraged gasps at Midori's admittance of this. The queen did not allow them to stop her from what she was doing. The members of the court would hear what she had to say whether they agreed or not.

Keeping her form still, Midori continued to stare straight ahead of where she sat. "I understand how my husband did things, but he is gone now. My daughter will be the new queen when she is of age. Until then, I will rule. Now, if you wish to keep your seats here within the court and advise me when I am in need of advice then I suggest you begin to acknowledge the fact that I am the only one in charge."

When no one responded to her words, Midori fought to keep a smile off her face as she moved to rise from her seat. She had their attention, now she just had to finish what she was there for and be on her way. "Now, I am aware of the fact that I cannot change our laws. I do not wish to do so anyhow. All I ask is that we move forwards together with these few decrees that I'll write out so that the kingdom can continue to run while Amu grows."

Turning, Midori made sure to look at all the members of her court. There people there, women and men both, were dressed finely with makeup and hairstyles that left the queen questioning some of the fashion choices of the elite. She and her daughters would never participate in such things. "The decree that I present to you now is one that will ensure Amu's safety. She is not yet of age to have a knight. Her sixteenth birthday is still some months away. Even then, the future queen should not have a knight until she is almost seventeen years old. This leaves her vulnerable."

The pause that the queen made let the people of the court look at each other for a few minutes. It was clear that some of them were uncomfortable with how the queen was dominating the room and the discussion taking place there. If one could call it a discussion.

"The decree that I want to pass is one that would not speed up this process. The age of the future ruler to receive their first knight is a tradition. One that I do not believe that our kingdom should abandon. Instead, I propose that we give a few of the most prominent men that are training to become a knight the chance to prove themselves in a new way."

Midori, like the queen that she was, kept her hands clasped innocuously before herself. Her posture was one that would not allow for anyone to be aware of the fact that she was nervous whatsoever about speaking to so many people. Those that were rich and had influence in her country could cause war to break out. As much as she needed to reminded the people of the court who was in charge, she needed to make sure that they all stayed on her side.

Taking a breath, Midori slowly gestured to a table set up with a few papers on top of it. There was a scribe seated at it. One that was taking notes, but also one that was there to hand her the items that she needed to be aware of. "This proposition of mine is that we appoint a few knights-in-training to guard Amu. We are all aware of one of these such young men. Tsukiyomi Ikuto has made certain to do his absolute best to protect our future queen. Allowing him and some of the others more access to keep an eye on Amu would ensure that these next three years pass with ease. I assure you all, I am most looking forward to the day that she is crowned."

"And are you the one that will choose these young men?"

Midori turned her head to look towards a woman that she knew was only interested in the young men that she could get alone. "No, I am not qualified to make this decision. I know very little about the training of the new guards and potential knights. I will leave these to you noble people and those that run the trainings. We shall decide on a list and proceed from there. Are we in accordance?"

Like she knew would happen, Midori was met with no resistance from the men and women of the court.

XXX

"Amu," Ikuto said as he slid into a spot next to her on a bench in the center of the garden. His princess was often sitting in solitude in such a place when there was nothing else required of her.

"Ikuto."

Not daunted by the fact that the princess did not look at him, Ikuto leaned his head back to look up at the sky. "There has been a decree."

Amu had known that her mother was planning to release one soon. She wasn't sure what it was about, but it wasn't something largely factoring in thoughts lately. "Has there?"

"Yes," Ikuto stated. "The queen has decreed that myself and a few others become your knights-in-training in order to better protect you."

"What does this change?"

Smirking at that, Ikuto rose from the bench that Amu was still seated on. He barely glanced back at her as he began stalking off towards the trees and bushes that surrounded his princess. Checking the perimeter of the gardens was something he did often. "Not a thing."

Amu waited until Ikuto was out of her sight to smile. It was a small one. There hadn't been much that made her truly happy since her father had died. Only Ami was able to make her feel any sort of joy. But the princess had to admit that there was just something about her protector that made her feel content. Ikuto might have received an official title from her mother, but he wouldn't allow for anything to change the way they were now. Amu was rather thankful for that. She wasn't certain if she could handle any more big changes to her life at the moment.

Sighing once more, Amu rose from the bench to head back towards the castle. There was no reason for her to call out to Ikuto. She knew for a fact that he was well aware of what she was doing and where she was going. The male was rather good at what he did.

There were servants and others that bowed to her as she moved through the halls. Amu acknowledged the people that she wanted to and continued on her way. Her lessons were finished for the day. She had time now to spend with her sister. Time that she was going to do her best to enjoy.

That was, until she saw the mess that her sister was.

"Ami, what happened?"

"I wanted to paint."

"I can see that."

"I think my picture is very pretty."

Amu stepped back to look at the wall of her sister's room. The picture was definitely interesting. Amu wasn't certain that pretty was the word she would have used to describe it. "I'll see if we can get the servants to not wash all this hard work away."

Ami smiled at her sister before brushing some of her hair out of her face. The action caused her to unknowingly smudge more paint on her face. "Thanks, Amu!"

Smiling at the sight, Amu opened her sister's door to call for some of the servants she knew would be nearby before she turned back to her sister. "Once we have this sorted out, let's take a bath, okay?"

Clapping her hands and splattering the paint there onto herself and the floor around her, Ami laughed a bit. "Together? We haven't done that in a long time!"

No matter what Amu did, she couldn't bring herself to be angry with her sister. Instead, she turned to the servants that entered the room with horrified faces. "I'm not sure how she got the paint. That isn't important. Clean the floor and her things, but leave the picture on the wall. Princess Ami has worked very hard on it. Please have someone ready a bath for the two of us. The paint doesn't seem to have missed my sister."

The women bowed and moved to do as was asked. Amu simply turned back to her sister. "I suppose that later when it has dried a bit more, we should show mother."

Ami grinned as she nodded her head. "I think she'll love it. Maybe I should paint one in her room next."

Amu shook her head before looking down at the floor where the paints were spilling and laying about. "Where did you get this stuff anyways?"

Shrugging, Ami grinned again. "Sometimes the ladies that teach me things don't realize that I'm paying attention to where they keep their supplies."

In that moment, Amu realized just how grown up her sister was becoming. Ami might be young, but she wasn't stupid. Nor was she ignorant. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. "I think you might want to wait on your plans for mother's room until she sees this. I might not be angry, but I'm not quite sure what she's going to say."

Ami frowned a bit as she turned to study her hard work before she nodded. "Okay, Amu."

Just then a servant stuck her head through the doorway to alert the two princesses that their bath was ready and waiting for them.

"Come on, Ami. Let's go get cleaned up before we show mother."

Smiling at that, Ami allowed for her sister to pull her from her room and down the hall. "I do hope that no one ruins it. I worked hard on that painting."  
"I did ask them not to touch it."

"Thanks!"

Patting her sister on the head, since it seemed to be one of the cleanest spots on her, Amu grimaced a bit at the paint she got on her fingers before she pushed the door open to the large bathroom that the two girls used. "Come one, we should hurry before the water gets cold."

Ami allowed for her sister to strip her out of her paint covered clothing and help her through another doorway and into the large basin that was sunk into the floor. The tub was definitely large enough for the two girls to sit in together. When she was alone, Ami would sometimes swim about in it just because she could.

"You get your hair wet, Ami. I'll join you in just a second. I need to grab some of the shampoos and soaps."

Splashing a bit, Ami did her best to follow her sister's orders. She liked making messes, but she wasn't a naughty child.

Amu stripped out of her own clothing before taking the soaps she'd told her sister that she was getting before returning to the room with the tub. Slowly, she entered the warm water. It wouldn't do well for her to slip and hurt herself. "Here, Ami, use this soap to make some bubbles. I'll start on your hair."

Ami laughed as she did as her sister asked. The soap she added to the water was easy to make into bubbles as she swayed her hands through the water to stir it up a bit. The bubbles made it impossible to see through the water. They quickly covered the top of the bath. Ami didn't mind. She used them to give herself a beard before twisting a bit so Amu could see.

Smiling at her sister, Amu made Ami turn back so that she could continue to work shampoo into her sister's hair. "Next time, try to get more paint on the wall and less on yourself."

"Painting is hard, Amu."

"I think it is more messy than hard."

Ami was giggling at that when the door opened.

Amu was quick to pull her sister behind herself as the two girls looked up from their spots in the soapy water to see a strange man standing in the doorway. It was very clear to the young woman that there was a reason the man was there when he wasn't supposed to me. "This room is occupied. Please leave."

Smirking at the sight, the man moved further into the room. There was knife clutched in his hands, though he kept it by his side as he moved a few steps into the room. "I was rather hoping that you'd be the one that was in here."

Amu heard her sister whimper behind her. She kept one hand firmly on Ami's arm to make sure that her sister stayed out of sight while the other one was by her side. She had nothing to protect them with. There was nothing that she could use to defend them. They needed to be rescued. "As this is the royal baths and you have no purpose here, I ask you once more to leave."

"You know, they didn't tell me that you'd grown up so much. Maybe we can have a little fun before I leave."

There was no hesitation as Amu stood up from the water. The man that had entered the room hadn't expected her to expose herself so easily, which was exactly why Amu did so. The soapy water kept everything below her navel covered. With her breasts exposed, Amu distracted the man right as Ikuto snuck through the door.

The knife cut smoothly through the intruder's throat without him ever knowing that his life was in danger.

"Amu."

Still standing within the bath with her naked sister clinging to her back, Amu nodded once to Ikuto. The male that had always protected her in the past had managed to do it once more. "Are there any others."

"Not anymore."

"Please alert the correct people to have this mess cleaned."

"Amu."

"Ikuto, my sister is very frightened. Please also have the servants bring the small bath to my bedroom. We'll finish there."

Bowing, Ikuto left the room only for a second before he returned with two large towels for the princesses. "I do not think you should remain in here if Ami is already so frightened."

Amu nodded her head while accepting the towel. She waited until Ikuto left the room before helping her sister out of the sudsy water. There was a bit of blood starting to drip into the tub from the side that the man laid sprawled out by. She didn't want her sister to stay in the contaminated water.

Ami hugged the large towel around herself as she waited for Amu to climb out and cover herself as well. "Amu."

"It's okay, Ami. We're safe. No one will hurt either of us."

"That man came in while we were taking a bath. Ikuto killed him."

Turning, Amu knelt. They were in the front room of the bathroom. She wasn't surprised at all to see two more strangers bleeding there. "Ikuto saved our lives, Ami. He had to kill that man so that man couldn't hurt us. Do you understand?"

Ami nodded.

Seeing the tears that were pooling in Ami's eyes, Amu wrapped her arm around her sister's shivering form. "Come on, let's get that shampoo out of your hair before it gets into your eyes."

The rest of their bath went without incident, which Amu was rather thankful. Fresh clothes for both of them were brought to her room. She helped Ami dress before they went in search of their mother.

They found Midori as she was about to enter her own chambers.

"Mother."

"Momma!"

Turning, Midori didn't hesitate to drop to one knee so that she could sweep Ami into a hug. "Oh my daughters! I was just told. I was going to put some things away here before coming to see how you were doing."

Ignoring the true subject that her mother was speaking about, Amu placed her hand on Ami's head. "Ami here has redecorated part of her room. We were wondering if you would come with us to see it. She worked very hard today."

Midori only had to glance up at her elder daughter to understand that her youngest couldn't really handle talking about what had happened at the moment. "Did you work hard on something special today, Ami?"

Nodding, Ami sniffled back a few tears. "If you like it, momma, I can make one in your room."

Amu turned to lead the way back to Ami's rooms as her mother swept her younger sister into her arms. "I think we should let mother see first, Ami."

Nodding against Midori's neck, Ami agreed to her older sister's proposal.

Once they were in the room and her mother saw her painting and praised the colors and the work, Ami went off to find a few toys that she would take with her to Amu's room. She didn't want to be alone.

Off to the side, Midori looked once more at her elder child. "Are you okay?"

"Ikuto came in before anything could happen. Ami didn't see the man die. She was hiding behind me."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"I'm not afraid, mother. Ikuto will always protect me."

Midori knew that it probably wasn't such a good thing that her daughter was so reliant on someone already. Then again, Ikuto did manage to prove himself again and again. "The guards are checking the grounds to make sure there is no one else lurking about. Ami is going to stay with you for the evening?"

"She'll most likely sleep in my bed tonight, yes."

"Amu, I-"

"I'm fine, mother. Just tired."

Holding herself back from saying anything else, Midori turned to look at her other daughter. It was clear that Ami was struggling a bit with what had happened. This wasn't the first time for Amu, though. Her elder daughter was somewhat used to people attempting to end her life. "Let me know if either of you need anything."

Amu nodded before collecting her sister and helping her to carry back the things she wanted for the night to Amu's rooms. There was nothing that Amu wouldn't do for her sister.

.

Morg: So there's that.

Ikuto: I'm so amazing.

Amu: Jeez.

Morg: Stay tuned!


End file.
